


Malfoy the Mermaid

by roonilbwazlib



Series: Astoria/Drastoria Drabbles [8]
Category: Harry Potter and the Cursed Child - Thorne & Rowling
Genre: Draco Malfoy in the Muggle World, F/M, Malfoy Family Feels (Harry Potter), Mermaids, Prompt Game, Summer Holiday, Toddler Scorpius, Tumblr Prompts, astoria drabbles, beach holiday, building sandcastles, drastoria drabbles, instagram prompts, littlerose13
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-30
Updated: 2020-12-30
Packaged: 2021-03-10 16:27:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,043
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28430127
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/roonilbwazlib/pseuds/roonilbwazlib
Summary: Written for the dialogue prompt "This was Scorpius's idea, was it?"A tad out of season but who isn't dreaming of a summer holiday right now!
Relationships: Astoria Greengrass/Draco Malfoy
Series: Astoria/Drastoria Drabbles [8]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2070555
Comments: 2
Kudos: 17





	Malfoy the Mermaid

**Author's Note:**

> This was one of my favourite prompts to write - I've got reeeeeally into imagining the young Malfoy family, and love writing about toddler Scorpius!

Astoria squinted as she looked out to sea, noticing the waves that had been licking the shore were much closer to them than before.

“I think the tide’s coming in,” she said, turning to Scorpius who was busy digging. “We can probably go for a swim after lunch, if you still want to?”

“Swim!” shouted Scorpius with glee, immediately abandoning his spade and looking around for his rubber ring.

“After lunch, little fish,” Astoria laughed, reaching over to scoop him up. “It’s still a bit far to walk to right now.”

Scorpius wriggled in her arms. He absolutely loved the beach, and was fascinated by everything. Shells, sand, seaweed, suncream - his little eyes were as round as saucers and it was plain to see he was having the time of his life.

At five, this was the first holiday he’d really paid attention to, and although they’d done nothing more extravagant than build a few sandcastles and walk along the cliff path, Draco and Astoria had never seen their son so happy. They’d chosen a Muggle trip on purpose, wanting to get away from the rumours that continued to plague Scorpius’s parentage and that had followed Draco around the Ministry like a bad smell.

It had been weird, renting a Muggle cottage and travelling without magic, but now they were here they wouldn’t have swapped the peace and quiet for the world. The only thing they had to worry about for the week was making sure none of them got burnt.

“Mummy, can you help me dig?” Scorpius asked, immersing himself back in his previous project. “I’m trying to find a foshul.”

“A fossil? That’s exciting,” Astoria replied, leaning down to see the hole. “Have you seen anything yet?”

“No,” Scorpius stuck his bottom lip out. “Digging is hard. My arms hurt.”

“Have you asked Daddy for help?”

“Daddy’s asleep,” he said, frowning.

Astoria looked over at her husband. He was horizontal on his towel, the morning Muggle paper lying flat on his face. Every few seconds the pages fluttered as underneath, Draco Malfoy snored his famous snore. She grinned, and looked back at Scorpius.

“Hey,” she whispered, beckoning her son closer. “Do you want to help me turn Daddy into a mermaid?”

*

Astoria bit back a laugh as Scorpius dumped an entire bucket of sand right on Draco’s midsection. She was genuinely surprised he hadn’t woken up yet, they hadn’t exactly managed to keep quiet about their secret mission. Scorpius had started at Draco’s feet, burying them haphazardly under mounds of sand before working up his legs, whilst Astoria concentrated on shaping and patting. She’d poured the water from their reusable bottles over the sand to make it wet enough to mould, confident that they’d all drank enough that morning to stay hydrated until Draco woke and she could refill them.

They’d giggled and snorted as more and more of Draco ended up entombed, and his snores somehow got louder. Scorpius had found a few shells in the sand around them and pressed them into the ‘tail’ they’d made, which had then given Astoria the idea to make scale shapes with the tip of the spade.

She had to admit, they’d done an impressive job, and Draco was now completely covered up to his waist. Scorpius was in his element, and kept asking whether Daddy would be able to keep his new tail on to go for a swim with him. Astoria could see a full blown mermaid obsession coming on, and made a mental note to start looking for aquatic themed gifts for Scorpius’s birthday the following month.

“There,” she said quietly, patting down the final lump of sand over Draco’s hip. “Shall we wake him up and show him?”

Scorpius jumped up, toddling around to Draco’s head from where he’d been putting the final touches to his handiwork.

“Daddy, daddy, wake up! You’re a mermaid!” he shouted, practically vibrating with excitement.

Draco made a decent show of coming around from a deep sleep - so he _had_ known what they were doing, after all - and fumbled with the paper covering his face. He blinked a few times before sitting up, being extra careful not to dislodge their work of art.

“Wow,” he deadpanned. “Where did this incredible tail come from?”

Scorpius burst into peals of laughter, and Astoria couldn’t help but grin along.

“You look beautiful darling,” she said, leaning over to kiss Draco on the lips. “Very fetching.”

“Daddy’s got a taaaaaaailllll,” Scorpius sang, dancing around them both and looking extremely pleased with himself.

“And I suppose this was Scorpius’s idea, was it?” said Draco, looking at his wife. His mouth twitched as Scorpius mumbled on about mermaids and swimming in the background.

“Completely his doing,” Astoria nodded seriously. “I barely came near you.”

“Hmmm,” said Draco, glancing down at the mound where his legs should be. “I suppose this means I better take the little man swimming this afternoon, then?”

“We’ll all go,” Astoria smiled, pulling Scorpius into a sideways hug as he pirouetted past her. “You can teach us how to do it, you being a mermaid and all. Must be an expert.”

Draco laughed, and reached out to ruffle Scorpius’s hair.

“What d’you say, Scorp? Want to come for a swim later?”

“SWIMMMMM!” yelled Scorpius again, bouncing up and down with excitement. “Now?”

“After lunch,” Draco and Astoria said in unison, smiling at the look of delight and impatience on their son's face.

“Speaking of which...” Draco added innocently. “Now I don’t have any legs, I don’t know how I’m going to walk to that cafe we saw earlier. I don’t suppose there’s anyone around who might take pity on me, and go buy me a cheese and pickle sandwich?”

Astoria whacked him on the arm as he grinned at her, before she took Scorpius’s hand and reached out for her handbag.

“I’m onto you, Malfoy,” she said, narrowing her eyes and slipping her feet into a pair of flip flops. “You’ll never learn about Muggle money if you don’t try.”

“Mermaids don’t need money,” Draco shrugged.

“Mermaids don’t need crisps either!” Astoria shouted back, smiling and waving as she tugged Scorpius towards the cafe.

Draco coughed and spluttered.

“Hey! Don’t you dare forget my Hula Hoops!”

**Author's Note:**

> thank you @littlerose13 for the ask - I hope you like it! :)


End file.
